Cuentos que no son Cuentos
by Milimoni
Summary: Historia del un triángulo amoroso muy extraño: Jasper - Alice - Jacob. ¿Qué pasaría si un lobo se imprimara de una vampira? ¿Y que esta vampira ya tuviera una relación? ¿Qué haría el resto de la manada? ¿Cómo lo tomaría la pareja?... Eso.


"**Cuentos que no son cuentos****"**

**Introducción:**

Cuando me contaron que mi familia se trasladaría nuevamente de ciudad, no me sorprendió. Era lo esperable, ya que por nuestra naturaleza, debemos trasladarnos constantemente. Todo para que los humanos no sepan lo que en verdad somos: vampiros.

El toque especial lo tuvo el sitio al que iríamos: Forks. Un pequeño pueblo en el estado de Washington, muy cerca de Canadá.

Hacía más de 50 años que mi familia había salido de ahí, cuando yo aún no llegaba con ellos.

Recién lo hice hace 15, los más maravillosos de toda mi existencia, gracias a quien hoy es mi pareja y el amor de mi vida. Él es mi sol de tarde lluviosa. El que hace aparecer el arcoíris y renacer la esperanza en mi realidad.

Sabía lo que ese pueblo significaba, y me dolía que pudiera ser un dolor para él regresar donde pasaron tantas cosas, donde sufrió tanto.

Sólo que yo nunca había conocido la historia completa, hasta aquella vez.

Por todo eso, me sorprendió cuando me dijo que había sido él quién había pedido que nos trasladáramos allá. Quería eliminar un fantasma que podría, a la larga, convertirse en una nube tormentosa en nuestro cielo despejado.

Fue así que, a los poco días de haber llegado, nos reunimos en la sala de la casa ocho vampiros, dos medios vampiros, un metamorfo y yo.

Los primeros eran los padres: Carlisle Cullen y Esme. Luego los hermanos: Edward, Bella, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper y Alice. Los dos medios vampiros eran Renesmee y Nahuel, la primera era hija de Edward y Bella, de cuando ella era humana. El metamorfo, era un chico quileute, que había sido amigo de Bella, Jacob. Y por último, yo, que seré quien relataré esta historia.

En esa reunión, todos y cada uno me fue contando lo que sucedió aquella vez. La vez en que el mundo de tres de los que estábamos sentados ahí, cambió; con lo que hizo cambiar también mi historia de vida. La historia de Farfalla.

**Capítulo Nº 1: "Imprimación"**

- Farfalla – comenzó mi padre, dando inicio a esta reunión –, yo sé que el haber escogido este pueblo para trasladarnos, ha traído muchos temores en ti. Fue por eso que se quiso hacer esta reunión, ya que necesitas saber qué fue lo que pasó la última vez que nuestra familia estuvo aquí. De ahí, esta reunión. Te contaremos lo que desconoces de esa vez...

La verdad era que yo conocía la historia de Edward y Bella completa, pero también sabía que muchas cosas habían quedado ocultas... Todas las que afectaban directamente a mi Sol.

- ... Cada uno de los que tuvimos algo con esa vez – continuó él –, está aquí... Lo único que espero, es que estés abierta a escuchar y comprender. También, estoy seguro que tu habilidad te servirá mucho en esta ocasión.

Yo solo asentí, y entonces tomó la palabra Alice...

- Farfalla, voy a comenzar yo, ya que esto parte conmigo...

- No sólo por tu lado – la interrumpió Jacob.

- Luego, podrás contar tu punto de vista, chucho – dijo Rosalie, intercambiando miradas con él.

- Calma, por favor – pidió mi padre.

- Carlisle tiene razón – apoyó Alice –. Yo voy a comenzar, luego podrás contar cómo lo viviste tú... Bueno – retomó la historia –, esto sucedió cuando vi a Bella practicar "Salto de Acantilado". Yo inmediatamente viajé para saber lo que había sucedido, porque pensé que ella se había matado. No entendía cómo podía haber tomado una decisión como esa. Más aún, pensando en que Edward se sentiría fatal si llegaba a enterarse... Pero, cuando llegué, Bella estaba viva... Fue mientras conversaba con ella, que apareció Jake... Fue la primera vez que pude verlo bien. Antes nos habíamos cruzado, pero nunca lo había tenido tan cerca... Lo que sentí aquella vez, fue tan extraño que lo único que pude hacer fue transformarlo en odio, desprecio, desagrado ante su presencia. Y con eso pude salir de ahí... Me pareció tan extraño, que yo pudiera estar sintiendo algo especial hacia él... Yo estaba bien con Jazz, lo amaba, toda mi existencia había sabido que él sería quién me acompañaría. Y ahora, quedaba mirando a aquel muchacho, y Jasper parecía haber desaparecido. Era algo que no podría explicarlo, ni siquiera a mí misma.

- Imagínate lo que fue para mí – le comentó aquel chico –. De pronto quedo mirando a esta chupasangre y mi mundo queda completo. Lo que yo esperaba que sucediera con Bella, que aún era humana, me pasaba con la que era mi enemigo natural. Pero, en ese momento, algo me hacía no verla como lo que era. También hice como ella, transformé ese sentimiento que en verdad era muy fuerte, en odio y desprecio... Aunque ahora que lo pienso, esto debe haber sido al ver tu reacción – le comentó a ella, para luego continuar –. Luego, intenté centrarme en Bella, y me resultaba casi imposible, pero creo que finalmente lo conseguí... Cuando regresó Alice, me pareció que era la peor pesadilla que podía tener... Me había imprimado de una vampira. Nadie me iba a creer y si lo hacían, no me lo iban a perdonar.

- Pero, eso no fue lo peor – continuó Alice –. Eso vendría cuando se solucionó todo el enredo que se produjo por mi visión, y tuve que ver a Jasper... En un principio no me atrevía a acercarme a él... Apenas pude sonreírle y me odié porque sabía que él debía sentir que algo había cambiando en mí.

- Claro que me di cuenta – intervino Jazz –. Fue un encuentro muy extraño. Llevábamos más de 50 años juntos, te conocía, y sabía que no estaba en tu naturaleza esa forma de actuar... Por otro lado, sentía que tus sentimientos habían cambiado, aunque no entendía el motivo.

**Capítulo Nº 2: "Enamorada... ¿de quién?"**

- Fue cuando llegamos a la casa, cuando tuve que asumir lo que había sucedido – me explicó Alice –. Sabía que aquello no se lo podría ocultar a él... Esforzándome, había podido mantenerlo oculto de Edward, pero de Jazz no lo conseguiría.

- Así, cuando llegamos a la casa – continuó Jasper –, fuimos de caza juntos. Necesitábamos hablar en un sitio donde no se enterara toda la familia, y al que Edward no pudiera enterarse de lo que se hablara... Quise que fuera una conversación entre ella y yo, solamente.

- Esa conversación la tengo bien grabada en mi mente – habló Alice, con la vista fija, al igual como cuando tenía alguna visión del futuro –... Cuando nos habíamos alejado lo suficiente, Jazz me hizo parar, para preguntarme que qué sucedía, que me notaba extraña. Yo traté de negarlo, pero...

_- Alice, detente... ¿Qué sucede?_

_- Nada, ¿por qué?_

_- ¿Cómo que nada?... Alice, te conozco y los sentimientos que percibo de ti, son extraños... Y no me gustan._

_Luego de un suspiro..._

_- Jazz, por favor, discúlpame... La verdad es que no sé qué es lo que me pasa..._

_- ¿Cómo que no sabes lo que te pasa? Lo que percibo es que me estás ocultando algo, percibo una traición y no lo entiendo._

_- Una traición... Sí, se podría decir eso, pero yo tampoco lo entiendo..._

_- ¿Conociste a alguien en Volterra? ¿Alguno de los Vulturis?_

_- ¡No! – exclamó, para luego suavizar el tono – No se trata de ninguno de los Vulturis._

_- ¿Entonces?_

_- Sucedió antes de salir hacia Volterra... Es que no sé si en verdad puedo sentir esto por alguien que no seas tú..._

_- Lo estás sintiendo – confirmó él –. Pero, de quién se trata. ¿Conociste a alguien cuando venías a ver a Bella?_

_- No... Es que ya lo conocía... Bueno, solo lo había visto de lejos, pero nunca pensé..._

_- Alice, por favor. No des más vueltas._

_- Es que – y puso cara de desagrado –, algo me pasó cuando vi a Jacob Black, es uno de los licántropos y amigo de Bella._

_- ¿Un licántropo? ¿De qué me hablas?... ¿Te has enamorado de un licántropo?_

_- ¡No lo sé!... Estoy confundida._

_- Alice, yo lo sé. Pero, como sé que estás confundida, también percibo que estás enamorada de él._

_- ¡No puedo estar enamorada de un licántropo!_

_- Alice, tú siempre me has dicho que siempre supiste que yo llegaría a tu vida. ¿Qué sucedió con eso?_

_- ¿Acaso piensas que no me lo he preguntado? Y sólo tengo una respuesta: Yo no puedo ver a los licántropos... No había forma en que lo viera en mi futuro._

_- ¿Y ahora? ¿Qué ves ahora?_

_- Nada... Y no quiero que esto suceda..._

_Por un tiempo ninguno pronunció palabra._

_- Bien – dijo él –. Es mejor que cada uno tome su camino._

_- Jasper, por favor, no quiero terminar lo nuestro... Esto debe ser algo pasajero. Seguramente alguna locura mía. No podría enfrentar a todos sin ti a mi lado._

_- Eso es algo que deberías pedírselo a él, no a mí._

_- Por favor, Jazz. Si aún me amas, aunque sea un poquito, no me dejes así._

_- De acuerdo, voy a permanecer contigo, pero te advierto que sólo será hasta que puedas clarificar tus sentimientos... Entonces, me iré. No puedo seguir con los Cullen._

_- Si tú te vas, también lo haré yo... Ambos nos marcharemos._

**Capítulo Nº 3: "Ataque y defensa"**

- ...Luego, ambos regresamos – continuó él –. Yo lo hacía con el corazón destrozado... Alice, quien había sido mi pareja por más de 50 años, se había enamorado de un licántropo... Todos aquellos años habían quedado olvidados. Ya no quería continuar ahí. Había sido mi poca tolerancia la que había desencadenado todo aquel episodio y ahora la vida solo estaba cobrándome por aquel error... Todo ese tiempo me había estado recriminando de que Edward y Bella estuvieran separados, y ahora, me tocaba a mí... Tendría que ser yo el que tendría que estar separado de Alice... Tampoco me podía explicar que aquello pudiera haber sucedido en tan poco tiempo...

- Es que aún no sabías nada sobre la imprimación – intervino Jacob –... Por mi parte, yo estaba más que mal. Yo deseaba que eso me sucediera, pero no con una chupasangre, un ser que veía como un parásito, una sanguijuela. Yo quería imprimarme de Bella. Yo me daba cuenta que lo que sentía por ella era como lo que sentía Sam por Leah, y lo que yo sentía por la vampira era el sentimiento de Sam por Emily... ¡De locos!

- Sólo que también supiste esconderlos bien – le dijo Alice.

- ¡Por supuesto! – exclamó él – Date cuenta lo que hubiera pasado si lo hubieran descubierto en ese momento.

- En este momento, tal vez no estaríamos todos aquí.

- Sí, porque después vino el episodio de los neófitos – dijo Jasper – Que difícil fue verte durante la fiesta de graduación, con él.

- Tanto como estar ahí con ella – le contestó Jacob –. Aquella vez convencí a Quil y Embry para que me acompañaran con el pretexto de ir a ver a Bella, pero en realidad quería ir a ver a Alice. Para nosotros es muy doloroso estar alejados del objeto de nuestra imprimación. Pero, cuando estábamos juntos, ella atacaba y yo también lo hacía, claro que como método de defensa.

- Eras un chico bastante desagradable – apostilló Alice.

- Era como tú me hacías reaccionar. Y cuando se apareció él – y señaló a Jasper –, pensé en que era él quien tenía todo lo que yo deseaba y todo se ponía peor... Cuando surgió la idea de trabajar juntos, la acepté de inmediato, porque la verdad es que ella se veía, y aún se ve – dijo sonriendo y señalando a Alice – tan frágil como una pequeña flor.

- Para frágiles, los metamorfos, que pueden morir.

- Al igual que los vampiros – e hizo más amplia su sonrisa.

- Ahora, imagina lo que fue hacer aquellos entrenamientos – me dijo Jasper –. Aquella vez, me hubiera gustado hacer un par de demostraciones con aquel lobo rojizo, que hubieran sido muy prácticas para el resto de ellos, y en vez de resultar herido en la batalla, hubiera sido en los entrenamientos – y esta vez fue Jasper quién sonrió.

- Tienes razón, pero con eso también sabías que me herirías a mí – le dijo Alice –. Y a esas alturas, te habías dado cuenta que yo estaba luchando contra lo que sentía y trataba de que lo que nos había unido hasta antes de ese viaje, volviera a renacer.

- Cuando resulté herido – empezó a decir Jacob –, sentí a Bella que se había aproximado a mí, pero en realidad a quién quería conmigo era a Alice.

- Y yo no me acerqué porque quedé petrificada... Si no hubiera sido por Jasper que se me acercó y me abrazó confortándome, yo me hubiera descubierto completamente. Luego, con Bella en la casa, tuve que decirle a ella cosas que me decía a mí misma.

**Capítulo Nº 4: "Descubrimiento"**

- Fue en esa ocasión que me di cuenta de lo que había sucedido – intervino Edward –. Por primera vez, Alice había pensado en sus sentimientos hacia Jacob y quedé de palo... Mi hermana se había enamorado de un licántropo y ya no quería a Jasper. Claro que no lo comenté con nadie, ni siquiera con Carlisle. Primero quería hablarlo con ella.

- Esa fue otra conversación memorable – dijo Alice, en tono irónico –. Que de la noche a la mañana, tu hermano llegue preguntándote qué porqué te habías enamorado de un licántropo, no es algo que te lo desee...

_- Alice, necesito hablar contigo... ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Por qué te has enamorado de Jacob dejando a Jasper? ¿Te das cuenta de lo que eso significaría?_

_- Edward, no es algo que haya premeditado... Y pierde cuidado que sé lo que significa. Y por lo mismo, no voy a dejar a Jasper... Él es mi pareja y seguirá siéndolo por muchos años más._

_- Lo estás haciendo sufrir mucho... ¿Piensas continuar con eso?... Al menos, podrías considerar sus sentimientos en todo esto... ¿Cómo te sentirías tú si hiciera eso contigo? Que estuviera enamorado de alguien más, y por no aceptarlo, siguiera contigo. Lo tuyo es miedo... miedo a lo que sientes. Si no puedes olvidar a Jacob sería mejor que estuvieras con él y dejaras de estar haciendo sufrir a los dos, ya que aunque no he captado nada de Jacob, es más que seguro que está igual que tú._

_- ¿Y así te liberarías del chico, no?... ¿Estarías dispuesto a sacrificarme por no seguir teniendo la preocupación que Bella lo eligiera a él?... Pues desde ya te digo que esto no lo voy a permitir. Lo que yo siento, va a quedar conmigo... Jasper tenía que saberlo, por eso se lo dije, en cuanto pude, pero nadie más de la familia debe enterarse._

_- Pierde cuidado que no voy a andar de chismoso. Solo me gustaría que no hicieras sufrir a quienes yo he llegado a apreciar. Al parecer, más que tú._

- ...Esas palabras dolieron. Claro que apreciaba a Jasper, por más de 50 años habíamos estado juntos.

- Sólo que no te quedaste con eso – le dijo Jasper a Edward.

- Claro que no, tenía que hablar contigo. No podía entender que pudieras seguir con eso... Hasta que tú me lo hiciste comprender...

_- ¿Qué no entiendes? Es casi la misma situación que tenías con Bella... Ella te ama a ti, pero también quiere a Jacob... Sólo que en mi caso, Alice ama a Jacob, aunque a mí también me quiere._

- ...Fueron palabras que dolieron.

- En esa época dijimos e hicimos varias cosas que dolieron.

**Capítulo Nº 5: "Escape"**

- Tienes razón – intervino Jacob –. Fue cuando pasó eso, que mi padre empezó a sospechar algo, que quedó confirmado cuando me llegó la invitación... Se notaba que esa invitación no era gusto de Bella, era de Alice, mi amiga se podría casar con su chupasangre, mientras que lo que yo sentía era una aberración a mi naturaleza. Cuando mi padre vio como me puse, ya no aguanté más y tuve que decírselo...

_- Jake, qué sucede... Tú sabías que esto iba a suceder tarde o temprano... Hiciste todo lo que pudiste para detenerla y aún así no resultó... Porque es eso lo que te tiene así, ¿verdad?_

_- ¡No! ¡No es eso!... ¡Yo no amo a Bella! ¡Nunca la amé!... ¡Lo que pasa es que he imprimado y no lo soporto!..._

_- Pero, hijo, ¿por qué no me lo habías dicho?... Es algo especial, lo sé, pero no es para que te expreses de esa forma._

_- ¡Cómo que no!... ¡He imprimado de una chupasangre!_

_Hubo una pausa..._

_- Pero, hijo, aún ella no ha sido transformada..._

_- ¡No es de Bella!... ¡Es de otra de los Cullen!... ¡De una de esas sanguijuelas!..._

- ...Ahí no pude continuar y tuve que salir, necesitaba correr, escapar... Necesitaba ser un lobo, ya que de esa forma podía sobrellevar en mejor forma mi dolor... El dolor que Alice provocaba en mí. Que no pudiéramos estar juntos como debería haber sido.

- Por Bella me enteré lo que había sucedido, que Jacob se había ido, aunque no tenía claros los motivos. Solo que agradecí que esto hubiera pasado. De esa forma podía concentrarme mejor en los preparativos de la boda.

- Para mi padre era difícil asumir que yo me hubiera imprimado de una de los Cullen.

Hubo una pausa y fue cuando Jasper tomó la palabra...

- Yo había tomado la decisión de irme, pero no podía hacerlo por Edward y Bella. Si lo hacía, sería después de la boda.

- Cuando tomaste la decisión, lo vi y supe que no podía permitirlo... No eras tú quién había fallado, sino que era yo... La verdad era que me sentía culpable.

- Pero, la imprimación no es algo que se pueda controlar – intervino Carlisle –, y fue lo que les dije cuando me contaron.

- La verdad es que nos empezamos a comportar como tontos – siguió Alice –, con lo que toda la familia supo que algo estaba pasando.

- Muchas veces me preguntaron – dijo Edward –, pero lo había prometido y lo cumplí.

- Fue hasta después de la boda que todos se enteraron de lo que había sucedido, durante la boda... Jacob regresó sólo para acompañar a Bella. Mal que mal, ellos eran amigos...

- No sólo fue por acompañarla a ella – interrumpió el aludido –. También quería estar contigo. Quería poder verte... Saber que estabas bien.

**Capítulo Nº 6: "Déjala"**

- Algo pasó en esa oportunidad...

- Yo te lo explico... – dijo Jazz – Había estado observando a los de La Push durante la ceremonia y sentí que el padre de Jacob no se sentía como debería, dado a cómo su hijo se había ido. Luego, durante la fiesta, me percaté cuando Seth se acercó a Edward y le dijo algo, para verlo como sacaba a Bella por detrás... No sé, pero aquello me pareció extraño y decidí que les daría un momento e iría a ver de qué se trataba... Tal vez pudieran querer estar solos, y solo eso... Pero, luego vi regresar a Edward solo. En ese instante supe lo que podía haber pasado... Jacob estaba ahí y yo quería hablar con él. Esperé. Cuando vi a Edward volver a salir, esta vez con cara de que había problemas, me apresuré a seguirlo... Fuera Jacob era sujetado por otros miembros de la manada.

- Lo que me contó Bella era más de lo que podía soportar. Por un lado los había visto bailando adentro de la casa, y por otro, que ella estaba empeñada en consumar el matrimonio antes de ser transformada... Cuando me contó eso, creí que me volvería loco... – luego sonrió para decir – Y el que tú aparecieras, no mejoraba las cosas, a pesar de sentir que querías también calmarme... Y eso era peor.

- ¿Sabes por qué traté de calmarte? Porque no tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que yo quería hablar contigo... – Jacob solo negó con un movimiento rápido de cabeza – Lo que pasaba era que pensé en Alice. Ella había organizado todo. Yo vi todo lo que se esforzó para que aquello resultara perfecto, y también sabía que tú no habías estado en aquellos planes... Si el resto de la manada no lograba tranquilizarte, aquello se podría haber convertido en una batalla, arruinando todo lo que había hecho ella.

- Aquella vez no hablamos, pero unos días después, nos encontramos...

- Ese día necesitaba pensar, y Alice estaba ayudando con lo de la casa de Bella, por lo que decidí ir solo de caza.

- Yo también necesitaba pensar. Ya no podía con mi alma. Por esa razón me encontraste en mi forma humana...

_- ¿Qué quieres?_

_- Necesitamos hablar, chucho._

_- Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo._

_- Sí, hay un tema: Alice._

_- ¿Qué pasa con ella?_

_- ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste?_

_- Yo, nada... Esto es algo que no se puede controlar... También estoy preocupado por esta situación. Se supone que es la forma en que encontramos a nuestras parejas. La que será capaz de lograr que nuestra descendencia sea cada vez mejor, pero ustedes no pueden engendrar hijos. Por eso es que lo que ha sucedido no lo entiendo. Somos enemigos naturales, no veo cómo podríamos llegar a coexistir, a convivir._

_- Ni creas que voy a dejarla, por eso es mejor que anules lo que ha sucedido, ella no estará nunca contigo._

_- Ya te lo dije, esto no se puede controlar... Cuando sucede, tenemos que asumirlo._

_- Ella ya me tiene a mí... Y nosotros no necesitamos una "mascota"._

_- Ni yo quiero llegar a serlo. Yo estaba bien, y quiero volver a eso, pero..._

_- No hay peros... Ya no la molestes. No permitiré que te acerques a ella._

- ...Te diste vuelta y te fuiste – terminó Jacob.

- Solo quería dejar en claro mi posición en ese momento.

- Y lo hiciste.

**Capítulo Nº 7: "Me iré"**

- Cuando regresaste aquella vez, te noté extraño – continuó Alice –. Cierto era que habías estado comportándote raro, y que nunca has sido muy extrovertido, pero estabas más serio que nunca.

- Mi mundo se caía a pedazos y no podía hacer mucho por detener la catástrofe.

- Aquello no era catastrófico... Lo que lo sí fue, sucedió cuando regresé a mi casa, en ella me esperaban Sam y mi padre. Querían que les aclarara lo que había sucedido y pedirme que tratara de luchar contra eso.

_- ¿Saben lo que me están pidiendo?... Sam, ¿tú podrías regresar con Leah, dejando a Emily?... Eso es lo que quieren que yo haga... Sé que es antinatural, pero no puedo luchar contra lo que siento._

_- Jake, te entiendo, pero también compréndenos a nosotros... Es imposible que puedas haberte imprimado de una chupasangre... Ellos no pueden concebir hijos y la imprimación es justamente para eso._

_- Entonces, explícame lo que siento por ella... ¿Te das cuenta que ella tiene pareja? ¿Qué estoy interfiriendo entre ellos? ¿Qué ella era feliz, hasta que se encontró conmigo?_

_- Jacob, soy tu padre y te entiendo, pero tu espíritu lobo no puede haber escogido a alguien como ella... Como dice Sam, ellos no pueden engendrar hijos._

_- ¿Y yo qué sé?... Quizás todos estos años hemos estado equivocados con respecto a la imprimación, ya se ha demostrado que hay muchas cosas que no entendemos de eso. Por ejemplo, que exista Leah dentro de la manada... Ella debería ser la primera opción para una imprimación, pero no es así..._

_- Ella no puede engendrar hijos, por eso es que no es una opción válida para ninguno de nosotros._

_- Eso no lo podríamos saber. Como no sabemos por qué los chupasangres no pueden tener descendencia._

_- ¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Luchar con su pareja, para matarlo y quedarte con ella?_

_- No. Antes me voy._

_- Es lo más razonable que puedes hacer... ¿Cuándo?_

_- Quiero ver a Bella bien, entonces, me iré._

- ...Era cierto, quería asegurarme que Bella estuviera bien, y entonces me iría lo más lejos que pudiera. No quería volver a saber de vampiros ni licántropos. Rehacer mi vida en otro sitio.

- Pero, aquello no sucedió – continuó Alice –. Cuando vi a Bella, que desaparecía de mis visiones, casi me da algo... Llegué a pensar que Edward no había podido transformarla, pero era porque ella estaba esperando a Nessie.

- Yo estaba contigo en ese momento – dijo Jasper –. Llegaste a asustarme de la expresión que pusiste.

- La verdad era que estaba tensa. El que Jacob hubiese regresado me tenía muy mal. Y fue aún peor, cuando Bella y Edward regresaron. Era como estar viviendo una pesadilla... Por un lado, lo que sentía por Jake; por otro, saber que estaba haciendo sufrir a Jasper; y que mi mejor amiga estuviera muriendo por lo que, en ese momento, consideraba un capricho... Por eso, había llamado a Edward y me sorprendí que fuera ella la que me contestara, y así vi que hablaría con Carlisle.

- Muy mala época aquella – comentó Esme.

**Capítulo Nº 8: "Preocupación"**

- Cuando me enteré que ellos habían regresado, quise ir a asegurarme que ella estaba bien, y así poder irme de una vez de ahí. Lo que encontré no era lo que esperaba... Pero, bueno, esa historia ya la conocemos todos... Lo que sí puedo agregar, es que no creí que Alice se acercara a mí en la forma que lo hizo aquella vez.

- Había surgido un problema mucho mayor que el de nosotros – dijo Jasper –, por eso es que acepté ir con Emmett a buscar algo sobre híbridos. Pero, nada encontramos... Cuando regresé, me di cuenta que aquello había sido un error.

- No sé, Jacob se portó muy bien. Me cuidaba, se preocupaba que me sintiera lo más cómoda que se pudiera, su presencia era lo que completaba mi existencia. Me parece que fue ahí cuando me rendí a lo que sentía... El día que regresaron Emmett y Jasper, no sabía cómo explicárselo a él...

- No fue necesario. En cuanto te vi, lo supe...

_- Jasper..._

_- No te preocupes, Alice. Lo sé... Ya no significo nada para ti. Lo entiendo y lo asumo. No debí aceptar ir con Emmett._

_- Es que..._

_- Por favor, no lo hagas más doloroso. Yo estaré bien, si sé que tú eres feliz._

- ...Aquello lo dije sólo para confortarte. Porque no era algo que sintiera verdaderamente... Sabía que cada paso que daba para acercarme a ti, eran cinco que dabas hacia él.

- Me dolía verte sufrir. Hubiera dado lo que fuera para que no pasara. Siempre había sido feliz contigo.

- Lo sé.

- Alice... – les interrumpí, y Jasper tomó mi mano, estrechándola.

- Disculpa – me contestó ella, para continuar –. Con Jacob teníamos que hablar... pero quise esperar hasta después de esa conversación con Jazz. Se dio la oportunidad el día que nacería Nessie, temprano...

_- Jacob, por favor, necesito hablar contigo._

_- ¿Qué sucede?_

_- Estoy consciente que te has dado cuenta que hay algo que pasa entre nosotros dos. Quiero conversar sobre eso._

_- Tengo suficientes problemas ahora para aumentarlos más._

_- Lo que pasa es que estoy dañando a alguien muy querido para mí... Aunque no sienta lo mismo que sentí por mucho tiempo, aún le tengo... cariño._

_- ¿Y por qué me dices eso?_

_- Porque quiero aclarar mis sentimientos. No quiero hacer sufrir a Jasper._

_- A ver, espera un momento. ¿Estás preocupada por él?_

_- Claro que lo estoy... No tanto como me preocupo por ti, pero hemos estado juntos por mucho tiempo... Y si lo que siento por ti, es real... Voy a tener que plantearme el dejarlo._

_- ¿Me estás tratando de decir que estarías de acuerdo en estar conmigo?... ¿De dejar a los Cullen, a tu pareja; para estar conmigo?_

_- Te estoy diciendo que quiero aclarar mis sentimientos. Estoy confundida. Esto no es algo a lo que nosotros estemos acostumbrados._

_- ¿Y tú crees que nosotros sí?... La imprimación sucede una sola vez en la vida, no andamos por ahí imprimando a la gente una y otra vez. Cuando nos imprimamos, solo podemos aceptarlo y nada más._

_- Lo único que tú no tienes una pareja con la que has estado por más de 50 años juntos._

_- Pero, tenía a Bella, y luchaba por ella... Esto también me tomó por sorpresa._

_- Jacob... Permíteme sólo decirte una cosa... Si tú estás dispuesto a intentarlo, yo también... Estos días en que nos hemos acercado, me hace pensar que tendríamos una oportunidad, y por lo mismo quiero poner a prueba el sentimiento. Si es tan fuerte como lo percibo, entonces estaremos en lo correcto de estar juntos._

**Capítulo Nº 9: "Decisiones"**

- Aquella vez, lo primero que me dolió fue que me hablaras de lo que sentías por Jasper, diciendo que todo lo que querías era que él estuviera bien. No te importaba lo que yo sintiera... Estaba celoso. Luego, me sorprendió que quisieras intentar esta relación que a mí me parecía cosa de locos. Sólo que yo también quería probar. La imprimación no se pone en duda, solo se acata.

- Entonces, ¿por qué te fuiste esa vez? – preguntó Jasper.

- Me di cuenta de eso, en aquella salida... Ya no podía seguir ahí. Algo me ahogaba. Sabía que a Bella le faltaba muy poco y luego, Alice me decía todo eso...

- Cuando te fuiste, con ella llegamos a una decisión.

- Si para cuando regresaras, estabas de acuerdo con intentarlo, yo me iría contigo.

- En un principio quise ser yo, pero...

_- Alice, tú puedes quedarte. Ellos te necesitan más que a mí._

_- No, Jazz. Ahora, no solo te va a necesitar la familia, sino que también Bella. Por otro lado, yo he asumido de mejor forma nuestra alimentación, y tú necesitas conservarla... Y por último, ya lo he visto._

_- Bueno... Definitivamente, no hay quién pueda contigo._

- Poco tiempo después, me alegré de no haberme ido, porque los problemas estaban por empezar.

- Aquella noche, nació Nessie y Bella fue trasformada. Con Jacob no tuvimos la oportunidad de volver a tocar el tema hasta que aquello se calmó un poco. O sea, durante la transformación de Bella... Estabas sentado fuera... – le dijo a Jake.

_- Jacob..._

_- Por favor, déjame solo. No necesito de ninguna chupasangre._

_- Disculpa... Solo quería saber si has pensado en lo que te dije._

_- ¿Si quería intentar esta locura?_

_- Sí, eso._

_Dudó un momento..._

_- Una imprimación no se discute... ¿Cuál es tu idea?_

_- Esperar unos días y marcharme... Lo mejor será que yo me vaya. Solo quiero saber si me acompañarías._

_- ¿Dónde piensas irte?_

_- De principio a Vancouver, después veré qué pasa._

_- Deberías comprender que si te marchas, yo no podré estar mucho más tiempo acá... Te acompañaré._

- ...Aquella conversación decidió nuestro destino, ya que en cuanto pronunciaste aquellas palabras, mi futuro desapareció... Fue extraño, me sentía como si algo me faltara.

**Capítulo Nº 9: "La Manada"**

- Pero, aquello no terminó ahí – continuó Jasper –. La manada estaba inquieta.

- Sí – confirmó Jacob –. Sam estaba muy preocupado por el giro que estaban tomando las cosas. Primero, yo imprimado de una Cullen; y luego, el nacimiento de Nessie, un hibrido entre humano y vampiro... Con el tiempo he llegado a compadecerlo. No sé qué hubiera hecho yo, en su lugar.

- Claro que lo sabes – dijo Bella –. Lo que hiciste. Apoyarnos.

- Pero, junto con la reacción de la manada, también vino el momento más difícil... Cuando nos peleamos – le dijo a Jazz.

- Tienes razón... En todo aquel tiempo te había estado viendo con Alice y lo único que podía entender era que te estabas llevando a la razón de mi existencia.

- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? – pregunté al no tener ningún pensamiento que rememorara aquel hecho, con lo que Jazz me dio su punto de vista.

- Bella aún no despertaba, por lo que Edward se encontraba con ella. Rose se encargaba de cuidar de Nessie por mientras. Y Jacob seguía rondando la casa. Según él para saber de Bella, pero yo sabía sus verdaderas intenciones: quería estar cerca de Alice en todo segundo. Bien sabía yo que ella se iría con él, pero era un dolor muy profundo el que sentía.

- Tienes razón. Quería estar cerca de Alice – confirmó Jacob –. Mientras más tiempo pasaba, más necesitaba su presencia. Era de locos.

- Fue cuando te vi acercarte a ella, de una manera que parecía que me estuvieras desafiando, que reaccioné... Me lancé contra ti...

- Me hiciste volar por el aire, porque me sorprendiste...

- En realidad, sorprendí a todos, hasta a mí mismo, que no esperaban esa respuesta. Carlisle y Emmett tuvieron que intervenir, y también Alice, que intentó calmarme.

- Fue justo en ese momento que aparecieron Sam y el resto de la manada...

- Y el asunto se complicó aún más... Ellos habían llegado para atacarnos, querían llegar con Nessie, pero para eso estábamos ahí, para defenderla.

- No solo por ella, sino que también por Alice.

- Pero, yo me basto para defenderme – intervino ella.

- No tanto, porque nuestra presencia anula tu presciencia, dejándote vulnerable... No podrías adelantar ninguno de sus ataques.

- No me gustó que ellos se pelearan, y la llegada del resto de los lobos lo complicaba aún más. Fue entonces que salimos todos.

- Cuando, con Carlisle pudimos detener aquello que se podría haber convertido en una masacre, intenté razonar con Sam... Nessie no debía ser peligrosa, desde el momento que yo aún estaba vivo, y que si seguía comportándose como un troglodita, iría en contra de las leyes de la manada.

- A qué te refieres – consulté.

- Ningún lobo puede hacer daño al objeto de la imprimación de otro... El dolor de la pérdida, afectaría a toda la manada.

- Así, Sam – continuó Alice –, finalmente, aceptó retirarse, con el compromiso de que si Nessie resultaba ser peligrosa de alguna forma, nosotros no nos opondríamos a que ellos se protegieran. Con eso empezó un período de calma, y yo comencé a arreglar todo para irme.

- En aquel momento, agradecí a Emmett que intentó distraerme...

- Cuando se te ofrezca – intervino el aludido, con una pequeña sonrisa.

- No quería estar ahí para cuando Alice se fuera. Sabía que no podría soportarlo. Así, nosotros nos fuimos de caza.

**Capítulo Nº 10: "Una nueva complicación"**

- Tú no estabas – le dijo Alice –, cuando tuve la visión de Irina y los Vulturis... Yo había terminado de arreglar todo y esperaba a Jacob para irnos, cuando vi lo que pasaría. Creí que no podría soportar aquella imagen.

- Cuando llegué a buscarla, toda la casa estaba revolucionada. Y cuando me explicaron lo que sucedía, supe que no podríamos abandonarlos.

- Así que nos quedamos.

- Cuando llegamos con Emmett, esperaba no encontrar a Alice en la casa. Se me hacía difícil imaginarme aquello, pero me sorprendió encontrarla ahí. Solo que con una gran diferencia, todos en la casa estaban desesperados, pesimistas... Fue cuando quise que me explicaran, que Alice me tomó del brazo y me arrastró fuera...

_- ¿Qué...?_

_- ¡Ven, acompáñame! – lo apremió._

_Fuera._

_- Alice, ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué aún estás acá?... ¿Te hizo algo...?_

_- No, Jazz. Tuve una visión... – luego le relató lo que había visto._

_- No puede pasar algo así. Los Vulturis conocen a Carlisle. No pueden pensar que él pudiera hacer algo así. Es imposible._

_- En este momento, lo único que creen es en la palabra de Irina. Ellos, en especial Aro, quieren tenernos a Edward y a mí, formando parte de la Guardia. Y ésta es una de las mejores oportunidades que se les está presentando para lograr su objetivo._

_- ¡Pues, no lograrán conseguir eso! Tú tienes derecho a escoger tu vida. Tenemos que regresar y ayudar..._

_- ¡No!... Jazz, te necesito. Necesito de tu habilidad para poder encontrar alguna prueba de que Nessie no es peligrosa, ni va a serlo en el futuro._

_- Pero, con Emmett, ya intentamos eso, y no logramos encontrar nada._

_- ¿Nada?... Jazz, ¿qué hay de Brasil?... Allá podríamos lograr encontrar algo._

- Nada podíamos hacer en la casa, fuera de prepararnos para morir con ellos – explicó Alice –. Nessie era un peligro, eso era lo que habían decidido los Vulturis, y era lo que debíamos probar que era falso.

- Pero, había la posibilidad de que no encontráramos nada – continuó Jasper –, y por lo mismo, ella les dijo sobre convocar a los amigos... Ella necesitaba tiempo y eso sería lo que ellos lograrían.

- La casa se volvió cosa de locos – intervino Jacob –. Comenzó a llenarse de vampiros, y Alice que se había marchado con Jasper... En un principio lo tomé muy mal. Pensé que ella se había arrepentido y me abandonaba, pero luego pensé en lo que es la imprimación... Ella no podría haberme dejado. Debía tener alguna razón secreta para haberse ido de esa forma con Jasper.

- Cuando me viste actuando rara con Edward – dijo Bella –, fue que me preguntaste, pero yo no podía decir nada.

- Sí. Lo que quería era una confirmación, pero ni siquiera eso me diste.

- No podía. Edward podría haberte escuchado y los planes de Alice se hubieran venido al suelo.

- Cuando regresamos, lo que vi no me gustó – siguió Jasper con el relato –. Si los Vulturis no creían en el relato de Nahuel, en poco tiempo habría una gran carnicería en ese sitio.

- Siempre he pensado que Aro sacó las mismas cuentas que estás sacando tú... Estarían en una gran desventaja numérica. Aquello me desilusionó – comentó Emmett.

**Capítulo Nº 11: "Silencios"**

Vino un silencio después de esas palabras... Y retomó la historia Alice...

- En el campo de juegos volví a ver a Jacob y mi mundo volvió a estar completo. Me había costado marcharme con Jasper, dejándolo a él ahí, pero sabía que sería lo mejor... Si Bella confiaba en alguien para que cuidara de Nessie, ése era Jacob.

- Pensé en mandarla con ella, en tu busca. Sabía que ustedes podrían protegerla y cuidarla...

- Pero, finalmente, no hubo necesidad... – intervino Nahuel – Era la primera vez que veía a alguien como yo, y no era mi hermana... Algo difícil de encontrar. Aún más que la Atlántida perdida... El mundo empezó a tomar forma para mí... ciento cincuenta años había tenido que vivir para encontrarla, y no quise dejarla escapar. Sabía que tendría que esperar, al menos siete años para que ella creciera, pero no me importó... Siempre fue hermosa.

Volvió a reinar el silencio, y después de un rato, Jasper continuó...

- Una vez que todos estuvimos en la casa, todos estaban felices. Una gran algarabía se había formado... Todos seguíamos vivos... Y yo me pregunté para qué... Miraba a Alice y sabía que se iría... que me dejaría, que Jacob se la llevaría... – hizo una pausa –... Yo había intentado no estar en ese momento, y aquello no había resultado como lo esperaba... Al contrario, me había dado más días con ella... En aquel instante, me dolía.

- Yo miraba a Jasper – dijo Alice –, y sabía lo que le pasaba... Nunca necesité de su habilidad para saber cómo se sentía, lo conocía.

- Sabía que a ella le costaría irse, dejar a quien había sido su pareja por tantos años... Hubiera sido mejor que esto hubiera sucedido cuando él no estaba, pero el destino dijo otra cosa... Pero, le dejaría tomarse su tiempo. Por eso, me fui retirando de a poco, y me fui al porche, sentándome en la escalera...

_- Jacob. Ya es hora... Es mejor que nos vayamos rápido..._

_- ¿Te despediste de todos?_

_- Hace ya tiempo... Sé que estarán bien._

_Ambos salieron, montaron en la moto de él y se fueron._

- Cuando ya se fueron – contó Jasper –, mi mundo se vino abajo. Creí que nunca me recuperaría. En verdad que la amaba, pero como había dicho Jake, no se puede luchar contra una imprimación.

- Muchos años pasaron... – dijo Carlisle – Nosotros veíamos a Jasper y nos dolía verlo sufriendo por el abandono de Alice. Llegamos a pensar que jamás se sobrepondría a lo que había sucedido...

- Hasta que apareciste tú, querida – me dijo Esme.

- El haberte encontrado, fue lo mejor que me ha pasado después que Alice se fue.

- Yo estaba en contacto con Bella – dijo, entonces, Alice –. Ella me contaba de todos, con excepción de ti. Yo desde un principio le había pedido que no me dijera nada si estabas sufriendo. De esa forma no lo escuchaba, pero lo sabía... Fue cuando me dijo que te habían encontrado que una visión llegó a mí, y los vi juntos... Me alegré. Finalmente, él sería feliz con alguien... Tanto como yo lo era con Jacob.

Nuevamente, un silencio nos rodeo.

- Bueno, Farfalla, esa es la historia – dijo Jasper, mientras estrechaba mi mano –. Yo te amo por ser como eres, por haber venido a mi existencia en un momento de total oscuridad, llenándola de luz. Eres la mariposa más hermosa de un jardín en primavera... Nunca dudes que yo sea feliz a tu lado, lo soy. Tremendamente feliz. Tal vez, si fuera un poco más como Emmett, me verías saltando y corriendo por todas partes, gritándolo – un gruñido vino desde donde se encontraba aquella masa de músculos, que Jazz no dio importancia –. Mi existencia se completó cuando apareciste... De eso debo dar gracias a los Vulturis... Bueno, sólo de eso... Ellos te trajeron a mí, y nunca permitiré que conozcas a los miembros de la manada que no estén ya imprimados – sonrió –. No estoy dispuesto a perderte de ninguna forma.

- Quería agradecer a todos, en especial a Alice y Jacob, porque sé que hacía mucho que no venían a esta parte del país.

- Desde que salimos de acá, ya no regresamos... hasta ahora – dijo Jake.

- Además, siempre le tendré un cariño muy especial a Jasper – dijo Alice –. Como él mismo dijo, fueron muchos años que compartimos y fuimos muy felices. Además, entendí el motivo por el que quería explicarte lo que había sucedido... Me alegré tanto, cuando vi que te encontraría, que me hice la promesa que cualquier cosa que pudiera hacer para que la relación de ustedes no tuviera problemas, lo haría... Se lo debía.

- Gracias – le contesté, para decirle a Jasper –. Mi vida era realmente oscura, me había rodeado de ella, quedando completamente a ciegas. Pero, el día que te presentaste, sentí una luz tan cegadora como la del Sol... Es luz que, desde entonces, ilumina mi existencia y mi futuro. La oscuridad la dejé atrás, y la luz que me encandiló por un segundo, me ha hecho ver lo hermosa que es la vida... Podrás presentarme a cuantos quieras, yo nunca podría dejarte, ya que no me hayo sin ti a mi lado. Te amo, Jasper, ahora y por todo el tiempo que a tu lado no existe.

**Epílogo:**

Aquella reunión terminó después de eso y me asomé por la ventana a pensar, aprovechando que Edward se había ido con Bella a su casa.

Yo ya sabía lo que había sucedido para que Jasper estuviera ahora conmigo, pero él no conocía toda mi historia... de la que yo no estaba para nada orgullosa.

La familia me había encontrado siendo parte de la Guardia de los Vulturis, en el círculo de protección de Aro... Pero, mi transformación, mis años oscuros, y cómo ingresé a la Guardia... Eso, nadie lo sabía. Nunca me lo habían preguntado, me habían aceptado solo por ser yo, por haber sido escogida por Jasper para ser su pareja...

El Sol está por ocultarse... El crepúsculo... La hora más segura para nosotros.

Ha sido un día muy especial. Ya sé la historia de Jasper... ¿algún día tendré el valor de contarle la mía?

Aquel pueblo del estado de Washington había pasado a ser, casi de mala suerte para los Cullen, y en esta oportunidad no fue la excepción. Aquí nacerían y morirían muchas cosas.

Sólo que esa es otra historia. Hoy, ya es tarde...

- Farfalla – Jasper toma mi mano, sonriendo –, ven. Vamos arriba.

Le contesto con otra sonrisa... Mañana será otro día. Basta de historias por hoy. Lo que ya ha sucedido, no puede ser cambiado, pero lo que pueda suceder en el futuro, podemos hacerlo perfecto.

Y subimos a nuestro cuarto.


End file.
